The Better of Two Evils
by Amy W.Key
Summary: Je me sens mal. Je me sens sale, souillée. Abimée, trahie. Les choses ne se sont pas déroulées comme je m'y attendais. Jamais, je n'avais ne serait-ce qu'imaginé que ce premier rendez-vous prendrait une tournure aussi sordide. Chez les sorciers, il n'y a qu'une seule maladie dont on ne guérit jamais.


_**Disclaimer :**__ Rien n'est à moi, tout est à ma mèèèèèèèèèèreuuuh… Euh… Non, tout est à JKR, et tout ça, même si quand même elle aurait pu faire un effort pour caler Draco avec un personnage charismatique. _

_**Rated :**__ M. Encore. Je sais. Désolée. Avertissement pour sexe et possible violence._

_**Défi battle avec Giselle Levy.**__ Ce qui signifie qu'elle a écrit sa propre version du défi, avec les mêmes modalités. Vous le retrouverez sur sa page sous le titre « __The Flower of Evil__ ». Un jour on arrêtera nos conneries et on écrira des fictions sérieuses._

_**Modalités :**__ Draco/Astoria, plus de 30 ans. Évoquer au moins une tradition Sang-Pur (de préférence inventée). Placer les mots : « cheminée », « lys blanc » et « foulard de soie »._

* * *

_Ouais, un jour j'arrêterais de faire du M. J'y crois grave._

_Cet OS n'a probablement rien à voir avec ce que j'ai pu vous habituer à écrire. Ici, on va vraiment entrer dans la phase plus sombre de mes écrits, une dimension différente de mes inspirations. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Ça reste du M, mais je n'ai rien écrit de choquant, de vraiment choquant je veux dire. _

_Rien de plus choquant, en tout cas, que le tout dernier phénomène que je ne m'abaisserais pas à qualifier de littéraire « Fifty Shades of Grey ». Bref._

_Pour le titre, je suis restée dans la lignée de ma chère Giselle C. Levy, et j'ai choisi une chanson de Marilyn Manson que j'affectionne énormément, en tant que chanteur, auteur, compositeur et surtout, en tant que peintre. Je vous la recommande. Si vous n'aimez pas, aimez moi quand même._

_Merci de me lire, de me suivre, et tout ça _

_Amy._

* * *

**.**

**THE BETTER OF TWO EVILS**

**.**

* * *

Je me sens mal. Je me sens sale, souillée.

Abimée, trahie.

C'est comme s'il était encore entre mes jambes, trop violent et pas assez bon, et je serre convulsivement mes genoux l'un contre l'autre, dans l'espoir un peu enfantin de faire disparaître la gêne brutale à l'intérieur de moi. J'ai l'impression que tout le monde autour de moi est au courant de ce qu'il vient de se passer, que chacun peut sentir son odeur sur ma peau et les relents de sexe flottant autour de moi. Je n'ai jamais eu autant conscience de la présence de certains de mes organes sous ma peau, du nombre de veines dans notre cerveau qui peuvent s'embraser sous l'effet de la colère et de la honte.

Les choses ne se sont pas déroulées comme je m'y attendais. Jamais, dans tous mes fantasmes, mes rêves ou mes cauchemars, parmi tous les scénarios possibles, je n'avais jamais ne serait-ce qu'imaginé que ce premier rendez-vous prendrait une tournure aussi sordide.

_Sordide ou excitant ?_

J'ai la nausée au bord des lèvres, je lutte à chaque seconde pour ne pas laisser mon estomac prendre le dessus et vomir dans le caniveau. J'ai l'impression que ça sonnerait comme un aveu.

J'ai encore le goût et la texture du latex dans ma bouche. Ça me flanque la gerbe.

J'aurais préféré transplaner juste après, mais je n'y suis pas parvenue. Les émotions contraires qui se battent sous mon crâne font fluctuer ma magie, et j'ai trop peur de me désartibuler. Ça serait vraiment une des pires façons de terminer la journée la plus atroce de mon existence.

J'ai mal aux pieds dans mes talons trop hauts. Marcher sur ces putains de pavés me bousille un peu plus les chevilles, le dos. J'ai mal dans la cuisse gauche et je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je me demande si ça n'est pas à cause de lui – et la nausée remonte.

Je m'imagine, dans une sorte de brouillard cotonneux, ce soir au repas de famille, face au regard sévère de mon père qui me demandera sans vraiment écouter la réponse : « Alors Astoria, comment s'est passé ta journée ? ». Face à moi, il y aura le chignon pyramidal, démodé, de ma mère, et le regard froid et grave de ma sœur. Tout le monde se fichera de ce que je dirais, mais j'imagine déjà Daphnée se glisser dans ma chambre, ce soir, et essayer de me soutirer des informations croustillantes sur « le jeune homme charmant que je devais rencontrer aujourd'hui ».

J'ai envie de pleurer, parce que je n'aurais rien à leur répondre.

« Oui, c'était bien » je dirais d'une voix pas plus éteinte qu'à l'ordinaire. Je me forcerais à sourire. « Il est vraiment charmant », j'ajouterais en baissant le regard vers mon assiette, par peur que la vérité ne se lise dans mes yeux.

Je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent.

Ils ne doivent pas savoir.

Ils ne comprendraient pas, ils diraient que je mens. Ils n'écouteraient pas.

J'ai peur, et je me sens plus faible, plus désemparée que jamais. On dirait une petite fille s'éveillant d'un cauchemar, un papillon perdu en quête d'une source de lumière, et de chaleur.

Je sens encore la brûlure de ses doigts glacés sur ma peau. Je frissonne encore, d'excitation et de dégoût. J'ai l'impression d'avoir été trahie par mon propre corps, mes propres envies.

_Prise à son propre piège._

Je me dégoûte, quand je croise mon reflet sur les vitres des magasins moldus, un dégoût violent et guttural, niché au creux de mes entrailles, qui me ronge comme un poison.

Je maudis mon père sur trois générations parce que j'ai mal aux pieds et que je n'ai pas le droit d'appeler un taxi. Je suis une Sang-Pur, et les Moldus sont de misérables vermines que je n'ai pas le droit de fréquenter. Si j'enfreins la règle, je sais que mon père en sera informé. Il préfère que je me pète la cheville. Ensuite, il pourra déverser sa colère sur moi, dire que je ne suis pas assez bien et que je suis la honte de la famille, que je devrais prendre plus exemple sur Daphnée, et que, non mais vraiment, j'aurais _dû_ transplaner immédiatement au lieu de rentrer à pied comme une fille de Moldu.

Ça sonnera comme une insulte dans sa bouche, et ça en sera une.

Il n'écoutera pas ce que j'aurais à lui dire, alors je me tairais, je ravalerais mes larmes et je ferais semblant pendant quelques heures encore.

S'il savait.

Il m'a touchée.

Il m'a touchée comme si j'étais un trésor, moi et mes seins trop lourds, mes hanches trop marquées et mes genoux cagneux. Il m'a dit que j'étais belle et j'ai eu envie de le croire. Je me suis sentie aussi précieuse qu'humiliée, tordue entre ses bras froids et inconnus, sous ses doigts qui ne sont rien pour moi.

J'avais envie de pleurer, le visage enfoui dans la couverture en fourrure douce, et sa bite entre les cuisses. J'avais envie de vomir, quand le soleil, dehors, m'a aveuglée.

Il faisait trop chaud, dehors, dedans.

Je me souviens de la voix derrière la porte, qui me faisait peur, les coups sur la poignée et les coups de reins sur mes fesses.

J'aurais vraiment dû dire stop et je n'y suis pas parvenue. J'ai mordu ma propre main jusqu'à goûter le sang, je voulais hurler autant que mourir, et j'avais mal, mal à l'égo et à l'orgueil, mal à l'intérieur de mon cerveau alors que mon corps hurlait le contraire. J'aurais voulu être capable de dissocier mon esprit du reste de ma personne. Il était partout en moi, sur moi, et ce n'était pas un viol parce que j'ai dit d'accord, parce que je l'ai laissé m'emmener là où il voulait aller, je me suis laissée embobiner par ses belles paroles, son air doux, poli, charmant et sa discussion raffinée, l'élégance du restaurant où il m'a invitée.

J'avais son sexe dans ma bouche et j'ai dit oui à tout.

Mais ce qui me fait gerber, c'est que je sais que quand il me redemandera, parce qu'il va me redemander, je vais encore tout accepter en bloc, et j'irais recracher son sperme dans les toilettes.

Les escarpins, ils ont dû les inventer au Moyen-âge en même tems que le supplice de la roue chez les Moldus ou le tri des Verracrasses pour les Philtre de Vitalité. Si je n'étais pas une sorcière, j'aurais les pieds en sang en arrivant enfin au Château de Hilltop. Mes parents ne remarquent rien. C'est une vieille elfe qui me soigne.

J'ai l'impression que je ne parviendrais jamais à effacer ces images de mon cerveau. La cigarette me brûle la gorge. J'ai envie de boire. De me noyer dans l'alcool. Mais tout le monde est là, il faut céder à la bienséance. Le bœuf en sauce, dans ma bouche, a un sale goût de cendre, et vraiment, vraiment, je voudrais tout recracher, partir en courant, et disparaître.

Je crois que je pleure, finalement, mais il est trop tard pour que quiconque y prête attention.

Aujourd'hui, Daphnée annonce à nos parents qu'elle a rencontré quelqu'un.

* * *

**X X X**

* * *

Le martinet s'abat encore.

Une fois, deux fois, trois fois, et je jouis, je sais que je jouis parce que mon corps me le dit mais mon esprit hurle de douleur à l'intérieur de mon crâne. La souffrance de l'égo brisé, la petite fille qui pleure entre mes côtes. Le goût âcre des remontées d'acide dans ma gorge.

Il m'embrasse le haut de la tête à la racine des cheveux, les lanières de cuir glissant sur ma poitrine. J'entends sa voix basse, profonde, un peu traînante, qui me félicite.

_J'ai été une bonne fille, Astoria._

Je vais sûrement pouvoir me reposer s'il est satisfait. Les séances sont toujours très fatigantes, tant physiquement que moralement, surtout pour moi qui apprend tout. Je n'aime pas ce qu'on fait de nos rendez-vous hebdomadaires. Parfois, je cherche des excuses que je ne trouve pas, parce que quand on est sorcier, on ne peut pas inventer de maladies occasionnelles ou de problèmes de transport. Tout, des soins jusqu'au déplacement, peut être instantané. Les Moldus ne se rendent pas compte de la chance qu'ils ont, de posséder des voitures et des _embouteillages_, des pansements et des maladies _incurables_.

Si j'avais compté parmi eux, au moins, j'aurais pu échapper à tout ça de temps en temps.

Si j'étais née-Moldue, de toute façon, je n'aurais jamais eu à subir ça, parce que j'aurais eu le choix.

Le choix, c'est une notion qui n'existe pas quand on est née Greengrass, sorcière de pure souche. Mon destin est tracé depuis ma naissance, des études que je fais jusqu'à l'homme que j'épouserais. Et ça aussi, ça me file sérieusement la gerbe. D'une certaine façon tout est lié. Ces putains de conneries de choix.

Bordel.

A chaque fois qu'il me touche comme ça, je hais tellement l'intégralité de ce qu'il est et de ce que je suis que je voudrais le mordre, le mordre brutalement et lui arracher les couilles comme il me piétine le cœur et l'honneur. Lui rendre ce qu'il me fait. Parce que même si j'aurais dû, même si n'importe qui, dans ma situation, aurait fini par dire « non », par dire « stop », moi, je n'ai pas le choix.

Je m'abandonne et je me plie à ses désirs. Et il aime ça.

Il me plaque sur le lit.

Je ne me reposerais pas.

J'étouffe mon hurlement, j'écrase mon honneur et ma fierté contre l'imprimé léopard du matelas jusqu'à ce qu'il jouisse en moi, à son tour, et je noie mes larmes quand il me frappe à nouveau.

Parce que ça l'amuse.

_Parce que c'est comme ça qu'il prend son pied._

* * *

**X X X**

* * *

« C'est un jeune homme charmant », j'ai dit à mes parents, ce soir, en me livrant à un intense duel de regard avec mes pommes de terre rôties dans mon assiette.

J'imaginais que c'était la bite de ce connard et je les tranchais rageusement de la pointe de mon couteau. Je crois que ça me détendait. J'avais le corps encore brûlant de son étreinte de la veille et je ne pouvais plus faire un pas sans que son absence, ou sa présence passée, ne se rappelle à moi. Délicieuse torture, humiliation suprême. Il me donnait envie de jouir, et il me donnait envie de le tuer.

Le regard scrutateur de ma mère, sur le haut de mon front, m'écartèle. J'ai l'impression qu'elle peut lire en moi. Mais ma mère est une piètre Legilimens, et je me débrouille suffisamment bien pour lui barricader l'accès à mon cerveau.

_Hors de question de la laisser voir ça._

Mon père veut savoir si je pense qu'il fera un bon mari. Je répète qu'il sera charmant. Mon père fronce les sourcils. Les patates me narguent, j'en suis convaincue. Je verrais presque la bavette sourire, de connivence avec elles. Quand je repense à hier, je n'ai plus du tout envie de manger.

Malgré mes trois douches, je ne suis pas parvenue à me sentir propre quand je suis revenue à Hilltop Castle. J'ai constamment l'impression de sentir son sperme dégouliner dans ma culotte. J'ai honte, tellement honte, j'ai l'impression que mon erreur clignote au dessus de moi au néon rouge et vert.

Mon paternel pense que je n'aime pas le mari qu'ils m'ont choisi. Je dis qu'il m'indiffère, en effet. C'est un fils de Mangemorts infect et parvenu qui n'a d'intérêt que pour sa propre personne. Je n'ai aucune envie de finir mes jours avec lui.

Je voudrais le hurler à mes parents.

Mais ils s'en fichent déjà.

Daphnée dit qu'elle aimerait beaucoup leur présenter son fiancé.

Pensivement, je gratte les traînées rouges, sous mon large foulard en soie, que m'a laissé le fouet, hier.

* * *

**X X X**

* * *

J'aurais juré l'avoir entendu rire. Je crois que c'est la première fois.

Je ne m'y attendais pas et il a un très beau rire, pur et cristallin, un peu rauque.

Je crois que j'ai ri aussi, alors il m'a punie.

Je me suis tue ensuite. J'avais tellement mal que j'aurais voulu mourir, mais quand il m'a doucement fait l'amour, comme si j'étais la chose la plus précieuse de l'univers, j'ai joui sous son corps et il m'a embrassée. Ses baisers sont comme un feu ardent et empoisonné. Brutaux et profonds, fermes, assurés et terriblement sensuels. Il ne m'embrasse que rarement. Je ne suis pas là pour ça.

J'ai l'impression d'être une de ces vaches menées à l'abattoir. Résignée et consciente de mon sort, j'avance quand même à chaque fois vers l'échafaud où il m'attend.

Est-ce que tout le monde sait ? Est-ce que les regards des domestiques sur mon dos veulent dire quelque chose ? Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne fait rien ?

J'ai tellement d'arnica et d'autres onguents sur la peau que je crois que je pourrais ouvrir une droguerie. _Apothicaire._ Mon père s'en arracherait les cheveux, et curieusement, je crois que l'idée me plait.

C'est vraiment nul d'être une sorcière vous savez. C'est encore pire d'être une sorcière majeure.

Je vous assure.

Vous avez le droit de faire de la magie n'importe où, n'importe quand. Vous pouvez vous _guérir_ à n'importe quel moment. Ça veut dire que là-bas, dans mon enfer personnel, il peut m'arriver les choses les plus horribles dont on vous parlera, il y aura toujours une formule, un baume, une potion pour me remettre d'aplomb. Un truc magique qui vous requinque comme neuve en deux minutes. Et c'est vraiment dégueulasse, parce qu'alors, il se croit autorisé à me faire encore plus souffrir, à ne pas se retenir, il essaye de me briser minutieusement au goutte à goutte.

Il ne sait pas qu'il a déjà réussi.

Que je ne supporte plus le moindre frôlement de la part des gens qui m'entourent. Que je me lave avec un gant parce que ma propre peau me dégoûte depuis qu'il l'a touchée. Que je ne peux plus voir goutter la cire d'une bougie sans trembler de peur, d'excitation et de frustration mêlés. Qu'à chaque seconde qui passe, c'est son visage qui me crame la rétine bien plus que ses tortures ne consument ma peau, et que la honte me ronge du vagin jusqu'à la gorge.

Quand je me couche et quand je me lève, j'ai la même nausée permanente ancrée dans la poitrine, les mêmes palpitations. Les jours où je dois le voir, j'ai l'impression qu'un Botruc me remue les entrailles. Un jour, je le sais, je vais lui vomir sur les pieds.

Je n'aime pas quand il éjacule à l'intérieur de moi.

Je me sens encore plus sale, encore plus souillée dans ces moments-là. J'ai la sensation qu'un truc terrible va arriver à cause de ça, un jour.

Un truc qui me permettra de hurler à la face du monde la réalité de ce qu'il me fait subir.

Putain, c'est vraiment beau les rêves. Jamais je n'aurais pu me tromper plus lourdement.

* * *

**X X X**

* * *

Chez les sorciers, il n'y a qu'une maladie dont on ne peut pas guérir.

Ils peuvent vous soigner les tumeurs malignes, et vous faire repousser les os, ils ont des potions pour vous épargner toutes les MST du monde et des sorts pour vous sauver des infarctus ou des anévrismes. On sait repousser les limites de la mort et de la sénilité, et on considère que notre propre magie nous épargne quatre-vingt-dix neuf pour cent des maladies bénignes véhiculées par nos autres congénères humains (n'allez pas répéter ça à mon père), les Moldus.

Pourtant, il y a un savoir qui nous fait cruellement défaut, et que ces salauds, ces enfoirés d'arriérés de Moldus que j'envie chaque jour de ma putain d'existence, maîtrisent à la perfection : la contraception.

Chez nous, les sorciers, dans notre société sexiste et rétrograde, la descendance a une place très importante. Nous devons prolonger nos dynasties, notre sang. _La survie de l'espèce_, ce genre de conneries ou de justifications bancales. C'est tout naturellement que les médicomages sont arrivés à la conclusion que notre magie bienfaitrice nous protégeait des grossesses indésirables – comprenez à risque. Qu'en conséquence, notre corps et nos pouvoirs agissaient de concert pour nous offrir la meilleure contraception possible : nous n'aurions pas plus d'enfants que nécessaire.

Toutes les dynasties Sang-Pur se sont appuyées sur ce principe moyenâgeux. Et vous voyez, au final, la moitié d'entre elles ont disparu.

Malgré tout, aucun principe n'a jamais été remis en question. Ça a toujours bien fonctionné de cette façon.

C'est donc la raison pour laquelle, dans le misérable monde confiné dans lequel je vis, être enceinte est une maladie incurable.

* * *

**X X X**

* * *

Daphnée leur présente Théodore.

Mon père a lâché sa cuillère dans son pudding. Le chignon de ma mère s'est cassé la gueule, et elle a l'air tout à coup plus accessible, moins guindée, sans ce truc sur le dessus du crâne.

Posé sur la cheminée, le hibou de Sainte Mangouste cligne de ses grands yeux oranges et s'envole par la fenêtre.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je suis déçue que l'attention ne se concentre pas sur Daphnée. La lettre, dans la main de mon père, tremble. Je sais déjà ce qu'elle contient.

Comme je ne suis pas mariée, c'est au chef de famille que ce courrier revient. Une histoire de prise en charge, vous voyez le topo ?

Le pauvre Théo doit se sentir de trop. J'aurais détesté un repas de famille qui se termine comme ça. Franchement, ça ne fait pas bonne impression.

Et puis, je pense à celui qui va suivre, de repas de famille, et mon ventre se crispe.

Je ne pourrais pas avaler une seule bouchée de plus. De toute façon, je n'aime pas le pudding. Personne n'aime ça mais tout le monde en mange. J'envie les Français et leurs moelleux au chocolat aériens, leurs îles flottants légères et leurs salades de fruits au sirop.

Je vois la pomme d'Adam de mon père remonter dans sa gorge. Je crois qu'il vient de « vomir dans sa bouche » comme on dit dans les cours d'école. « Remontée gastrique » comme on dit dans les hôpitaux. J'aurais presque envie de rigoler si je n'avais pas autant envie de pleurer.

Père est tout blanc, assorti à la porcelaine, et Mère a l'air réellement horrifiée.

Tu cherches à passer devant Daphnée, ils disent. Gâcher ses fiançailles.

T'as toujours été jalouse, ils hurlent.

Et nous alors, tu y as pensé à nous ?

J'ai arrêté d'écouter quand ils ont commencé à parler de mariage et de préparatifs.

Je sais que la haute société va se gausser de mes mésaventures, et que les vieilles fripées de l'aristocratie vont en avaler leur chapeau poussiéreux et le recracher par l'anus. Ça va faire scandale. Il y aura deux camps, ceux qui jubileront et savoureront la nouvelle comme un grand cru d'hydromel, et ceux qui hurleront au scandale jusqu'à nous écrire des hiboux anonymes d'insultes. Je suppose que je m'y ferais vite.

Je me dis que de toute façon, ce n'est pas de ma faute.

Pourtant, je sais que ce sera moi, à terme, qui serais punie et qui en paierais le prix.

Il dira que j'aurais dû _m'empêcher_ d'être enceinte.

Au fond, je suis convaincue qu'il ne laissera pas cet enfant naître.

Je crois que d'une certaine manière, je l'espère aussi.

* * *

**X X X**

* * *

La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'il ne m'a pas punie.

Il a dit que maintenant qu'il ne s'agissait plus uniquement de ma vie (parce qu'il s'agissait de _ma vie_, avant ? Un vertige m'a vrillé les temps, je n'avais jamais compris.), on ne pouvait pas continuer, pas comme ça. Que les choses allaient changer. Je n'ai pas osé lui montrer à quel point je suis soulagée. Quelque part au fond de moi, une petite voix me susurre qu'il trouvera bien une nouvelle forme de torture à me faire subir.

La mauvaise nouvelle, c'est qu'il est tout à fait disposé à accueillir cet enfant, ce sale petit bâtard qui grandit dans mon ventre et me dilate les côtes. Il a supporté sans broncher les vociférations de nos parents respectifs, et a accepté les termes du mariage avancé avec un stoïcisme déroutant, et un petit sourire en coin que j'ai trouvé sexy.

Quelques mois plus tard, on était dans cet immense Manoir du Wiltshire, au fin fond de la campagne anglaise.

Ma robe de mariée était vraiment moche le jour de la cérémonie. Mon ventre déjà tendu la disloquait comme un vieux chiffon, mais lui était éblouissant pour deux, ça a compensé.

Maintenant, j'ai un enfant dans les bras. Il est aussi blond que son père et des yeux bleus comme un ciel d'hiver, à l'image de sa mère. Il a un nom ridicule que je n'ai pas choisi, accordé à celui du paternel.

Il fait froid dans le Manoir et j'ai enveloppé mon fils dans un énorme plaid en laine blanche. Il ressemble à un gros paquet de torchons, comme ça, avec son visage tout fripé dans son sommeil. Parfois, quand je le regarde, j'ai envie de le lâcher par terre et de m'enfuir en courant.

Je n'aime pas cet enfant trop calme qui me dévisage de ses immenses yeux. On dirait qu'il me juge. Qu'il connaît déjà les circonstances de sa naissance.

C'est l'enfant du rien.

Il n'y a pas eu d'amour lors de sa conception, et il n'y en avait pas plus lorsqu'il est venu au monde. Il n'est jamais s'agit d'amour entre son père et moi, et ce n'est toujours pas le cas. Nous étions promis l'un à l'autre avant même de savoir ce que ça signifiait, et quand nos parents nous ont collé de force dans les bras l'un de l'autre, il m'a tellement bousillée que j'ai passé plus de temps à le maudire qu'à tenter de le connaître.

Parfois, je regarde en arrière et je me dis que c'est exactement ce qu'il a cherché. Et atteint. Il ne voulait pas de ce mariage. Il voulait que je le haïsse.

Je sais que maintenant il voit d'autres femmes. Il ne prend même pas la peine de se cacher. Des femmes comme lui, qui obéissent à ses désirs sans qu'il ait besoin de leur hurler dessus. Pas comme moi.

Après la naissance de notre fils, je n'ai plus voulu qu'il me touche. Plus jamais je ne le laisserais lever la main sur moi. Je dors dans une chambre séparée. J'ai rempli ma part du marché : je lui ai donné un héritier, et je lui pardonne toutes ses frasques déplacées, quand bien même je deviens la cible de tous les ragots, toutes les injures des salons de la haute. On crache sur mon passage parce que mon mari n'a aucun respect pour moi. Et bien sûr, ça doit être de ma faute.

Souvent, je m'imagine que dans une autre réalité, j'aurais pu être heureuse. Il m'aurait aimée et moi aussi, et notre fils aurait été rayonnant comme un soleil. Il n'y a pas toutes ces conneries de mariage arrangé, et il n'a pas essayé de tout détruire entre nous avant que ça ne commence.

Désormais je suis seule dans ce grand manoir vide, quand il est au travail et que l'enfant dort. Il me fait peur. Je ne sais pas quoi faire de lui, de ses cheveux trop clairs et de ses yeux trop grands. Cet enfant n'est pas le mien. Je ne parviendrais jamais à l'aimer, et il faudra que je fasse semblant, comme lorsque je faisais semblant de gémir pour son père qui me fouettait dans une pièce sordide et confinée.

Je me jure que mon fils ne connaîtra pas tout ça. Je ne laisserais personne choisir sa vie à sa place. Je ne l'aime pas, mais je ne veux pas qu'il connaisse le même sort que moi. Moisir entre ces quatre murs de pierre, c'est l'enfer de toute ma vie.

* * *

**X X X**

* * *

Aujourd'hui, mon fils a fait sa rentrée à Poudlard.

J'aurais voulu être comme toutes ces mères, éplorées et fières de leur enfant.

Moi j'étais juste soulagée.

C'est long, onze ans à faire semblant.

Quand le train a disparu à l'horizon, mon mari s'est tourné vers moi, m'a prise par la main et m'a emmenée en dehors de la gare.

Le Manoir, ce matin, est froid et morne, et mes pieds hurlent de douleur sur la pierre glacée du sol. A Noël, mon fils sera là, et j'aurais peut-être un peu de répit.

Sur la grande table en merisier, il y a un petit mot. L'écriture est serrée, penché, très étirée. C'est lui, j'en suis sûre.

_Il est temps de faire à nouveau connaissance._

Je me mets à trembler.

Il y a un bouquet de lys blanc au milieu de la table.

Les lys, ce sont les fleurs qu'il m'a offert, lors de notre première entrevue.

Droits, purs, pas encore souillés. De belles plantes. Je me souviens de sa voix doucereuse.

Je l'avais trouvé beau.

_Tu as été une mauvaise fille, Astoria._

Je sais, je murmure au silence.

Et l'enfer, finalement, recommence.

Il m'a déclaré la guerre.

J'ai mal au cœur et à l'orgueil, j'ai mal à la joue qu'il a frappé et au corps qu'il a baisé.

J'ai mal à ma jalousie, parce que ma sœur est toujours la plus belle, et que elle, elle n'a pas de traces de fouet dans le creux des reins.

J'ai mal à mes souvenirs et mes rêves d'enfant, mes rêves de bonheur, de princesse et de château lumineux.

J'ai mal de n'avoir jamais su crier au monde ce qui se cachait sous les cheveux trop blonds et les yeux trop gris de celui qui partage mon quotidien. La guerre l'a salement amoché, je crois.

J'ai mal, parce que Draco Malefoy est un connard, et que moi, Astoria Celestina Greengrass, je suis devenue sa femme et j'ai l'enfer à domicile.

_Pour moi, il n'y aura pas de happy end._

* * *

**X X X**

* * *

**END**

* * *

_Voilà, j'ai écrit ça et très sincèrement, j'ai l'impression d'avoir écrit une bouse énorme, que vous allez vraiment détester ces lignes. Pourtant j'ai aimé l'écrire, et je l'ai écrit d'une seule traite, ce qui est assez rare pour être souligné._

_J'ai l'impression d'avoir un peu failed dans le défi, ils n'ont finalement trente ans que dans les derniers passages…_

_Je ne sais pas ce que vous en penserez…_

_Vous savez, j'ai frappé tellement fort avec « Ces matins-là » que j'ai l'impression, maintenant, que vous m'attendez toutes au tournant et que je ne peux que lamentablement me planter._

_Pourtant dans l'écriture, il y a des choses, parfois, qui ont besoin de sortir comme un volcan, et ce texte en a fait partie, et même s'il reste un peu bancal, parfois, pas toujours très explicite et souvent maladroit, voilà, je l'ai ressenti comme ça et je l'ai craché comme on pleure…_

_**IMPORTANT :**__ Alors, vraiment, sincèrement, si vous pouviez me laisser votre avis, un petit mot, en anonyme, même un tout petit, je vous en serais infiniment reconnaissante parce que je ne me suis jamais sentie en équilibre aussi précaire après avoir écrit un texte._

_**Une review, pour sauver un auteur, cette fois ?**_

_Votre dévouée Amyrtia._


End file.
